Where Is My Knight In Shining Armour ?
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Spoiler saison 6. House disparait, et Cuddy fait face à sa culpabilité.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers :** House, MD appartient à la Fox  
**Spoiler : **Saison 6, mais rien de bien méchant

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« House ! Dans mon bureau ! » s'époumona Cuddy.  
L'homme visé par ses hurlements répondit d'une voix mal assurée, tandis que la jeune femme avait déjà fait demi-tour vers la porte vitrée.  
« Euh... Moi ? »  
Cuddy fit volte-face. Ce n'était pas House, mais un patient qui quittait l'hôpital, la cheville bandée et une béquille dans la main droite.  
« Oh... Pardon, je suis désolée... Je... Vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... »  
Elle continua sur sa lancée, ferma la porte et baissa les stores, puis se laissa tomber sur son sofa. Encore une fois, elle avait cru le voir...

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 1

« House ! Votre nouveau cas ! » avait lancé joyeusement Cuddy en entrant dans son bureau. Elle passa dans la pièce à côté, le diagnosticien sur ses talons. Thirteen et Foreman lisaient, Kutner regardait les mouches voler et semblait réfléchir à la façon dont elles agitaient leurs petites ailes.  
« Où est le Dr Taub ? » demanda Cuddy.

House se posta devant son précieux tableau blanc et ôta le capuchon du feutre noir.

« Schtroumpf grognon ? Problèmes conjugaux, comme d'habitude. Quoique... Taub absent pour problèmes conjugaux est un pléonasme... Envoyez-moi les symptômes. »  
« Enfant de 8 ans, vomissements, hyperactivité, mydriase et tachycardie. »  
« Syndrome de Reye, affaire classée. »  
« Éruptions cutanées. »

Il reposa le feutre, soupira et envoya valser le dossier sur la table.

« Allergie à la pénicilline. On lui a donné des antibiotiques pour sa grippe, et boum. Traitez le pour le Reye. Je vous laisse, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Les 4 médecins se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Cuddy les imita et rattrapa House.

« Vous n'allez pas en consultations tout de même ? Ce serait trop beau ! »  
« On se voit demain, Cuddy. »

Et il l'avait laissé plantée là, en plein milieu du couloir.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison et fut surprise d'y trouver la baby-sitter.

« Bonsoir Dr Cuddy ! Rachel est au lit, nourrie et lavée ! »  
« Merci beaucoup Marina ! Lucas n'est pas là ? »  
« Il m'a appelée pour que j'aille chercher la petite, et que je vous attende ici. Il n'a rien dit de plus. »  
« Ah... Je... Merci encore. » balbutia-t-elle.  
« Je vous en prie. A demain matin ! »  
« Oui... »

Marina claqua doucement la porte, pour ne pas réveiller Rachel. Cuddy alla s'assurer que sa fille dormait bien, et revint dans le salon. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'on avait laissé un message sur son répondeur. Saisie par l'appréhension, elle fit un énorme effort pour l'écouter.

_« Lisa, c'est Lucas... Il paraît que tu as eu une aventure avec House ? J'attends tes explications, et je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Demain non plus. Je ne sais pas quand, en fait. Rappelle moi. * clic * »_

xxx

11 heures du matin, heure d'arrivée habituelle de House au PPTH. Cuddy lui laissa à peine le temps de signer le registre qu'elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau, les yeux brillants de colère. Une violente dispute éclata, résonnant dans tout l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous les deux furieux, bien plus que d'habitude. House aurait dû s'abstenir de se mêler de sa vie privée, et Cuddy aurait dû être moins virulente... Il sortit de l'hôpital, enfourcha sa moto et partit.  
C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis.

Il roulait. Depuis combien de temps, où il allait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se contentait de rouler.

_« De quel droit détruisez-vous mon bonheur ? »_

Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne lui en voulait pas à elle, mais à lui. Il _détruisait son bonheur _parce qu'il était jaloux. Le pire, c'est qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Mais voir Cuddy avec Lucas lui donnait envie de vomir... Elle valait beaucoup mieux que lui. Il était bien trop minable pour cette femme...

Elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir.

_« De quel droit détruisez-vous mon bonheur ? »_

Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé...

_« Mes amours ne vous regardent pas ! »_

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtise...

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré ! »_

_Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré..._  
Les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dits... Ils se sont quittés sur une dispute.

20 heures passées. Elle fourra quelques dossiers dans son sac. L'ascenseur la déposa au parking souterrain où elle retrouva sa voiture. La barrière se leva, elle roula sur deux-cents mètres et vit la place de parking vide réservée à House. Un panneau, un pictogramme représentant un bonhomme en fauteuil roulant et son nom juste en dessous : Gregory House, MD. Sa gorge se serra.

Il s'arrêta devant son immeuble, mais reprit sa route pour se garer plus loin. Peu lui importait sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir de plus en plus, il ne voulait pas que Cuddy sache qu'il était rentré. Il savait qu'elle passerait.

Marina partie, Cuddy s'assit sur son canapé, son téléphone passant d'une main à l'autre. Elle inspira un grand coup et appela Lucas.

« Allô ? »  
« Lucas ? C'est Lisa... »  
« Mmh... »  
« Écoute... Je n'ai pas couché avec House. »  
« C'est lui même qui me l'a dit. Qui dois-je croire ? »

Une bouffé de colère l'envahit, elle fit tout pour rester calme.

« Ça me déçoit que tu l'aies cru... Parce que... Parce que... »  
« Parce que ? »  
« C'est un con. » lâcha-t-elle.

A ces mots, elle sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge, qui menaçait d'exploser.

« Lucas, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, il n'y aucune raison pour qu'on continue. »  
« Je... Tu me quittes ? »  
« Oui. Tu n'avais pas amené trop d'affaires ici ? »  
« Je ne... pense pas. »  
« Tu peux venir les récupérer demain dans l'après-midi. Tu sais où je cache le double des clés. Bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha et fondit en larmes.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé, une bouteille de Jack Daniels sur le sol. Il entendit le téléphone sonner et ne fit aucun effort pour répondre. Le répondeur s'enclencha.

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gregory House. Si vous pensez vous être trompé de numéro, vous pouvez continuer sur votre lancée et raccrocher à trois. Un, deux, trois. * bip* »  
« House, c'est Cuddy. Je... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes chez vous, si c'est le cas rappelez-moi. »_

Il avait perçu des larmes dans sa voix. Il ne la rappellerait pas, il en était incapable. Elle lui dirait que tout était de sa faute, et il n'y tenait absolument pas. Il le savait déjà... Quelque chose s'était rompu entre eux, et il en portait toute la responsabilité.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle était sure qu'il était chez lui. Elle était sure qu'il l'avait entendue. C'est le premier pas qui compte...

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoiler : **2x13 "_Skin Deep_" ( Mais un tout petit spoiler hein ! )  
Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il resta cloîtré toute la journée dans son appartement, regardant The L Word... Il associait Thirteen à Mia Kirshner, Cameron à Laurel Holloman... Et Cuddy à Jennifer Beals... Cuddy... Cuddy... Cuddy !  
Le personnage de Jennifer Beals. Bette Porter. Working-girl acharnée qui rêvait d'avoir un bébé. En couple avec Jodi Lerner, alias Marlee Matlin. Actrice sourde, personnage sourd. Une femme travailleuse et ambitieuse qui partageait son lit avec une infirme... Ça lui faisait mal.  
Wilson passa le voir. Peine perdue. Il avait retiré le double des clés de sous son paillasson... Être déprimé au point de refuser de voir son meilleur ami lui faisait très, très peur. Wilson jouerait les entremetteurs, le persuaderait d'aller voir Cuddy et de s'excuser. Il voulait se changer les idées, pas s'enfoncer.

Elle le voyait partout. C'était l'homme qui achetait des céréales à l'épicerie, celui qui promenait son chien, celui qui passait une IRM, celui qu'elle croyait voir sur son canapé et derrière sa fenêtre... Partout. Sauf dans ses bras.

Elle était figurante dans The L Word. Elle passait innocemment devant la caméra dans quelque programme TV que ce soit. Quand il regardait par la fenêtre, il la voyait passer. Mais ce n'était jamais elle.

Il était près d'elle, tout près, elle pouvait presque le toucher si elle tendait encore son bras, elle frôla son épaule... Et le réveil sonna. Elle garda les yeux clos et cru sentir l'odeur de House. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit un mur. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle éclata en sanglots..

Sa douleur augmentait de jours en jours, la Vicodin ne faisait bientôt plus d'effets. Il aurait bien demandé une injection de morphine dans le canal lombaire. Mais pas un placebo, cette fois.

Plus de remarques sur son décolleté. Plus de regards inquisiteurs sur ses fesses. Ce matin, elle avait mis un col roulé et un pantalon. Une manière de faire la grève...

Vendredi soir. Pause de 2 jours. Pas pour Cuddy. 10 jours qu'il avait disparu. 240 heures. 14 400 minutes. 864 000 secondes. Une éternité à ses yeux. Elle irait chez lui. Elle s'assiérait devant sa porte. Et elle l'attendrait.

10 jours enfermé chez lui. Jack Daniels et Vicodin à volonté. Mais une grosse sensation de manque.

Il enfourcha sa moto.  
Elle monta dans sa voiture.

A bientôt minuit, il n'y avait quasiment personne sur les routes.

Tant mieux, elle pourra aller le plus vite possible.  
Pourvu qu'elle soit là...  
Pourvu qu'il soit toujours vivant...  
Elle lui avait manqué.  
Elle voulait le revoir ce soir, à tout prix.

Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait sur la route.  
Un unique phare blanc qui arrivait en face d'elle.  
Il croisa une voiture qui roulait presque aussi vite que lui.  
Leur instinct leur dicta de s'arrêter, dans un semblant de convulsion. Les pneus crissèrent.  
Cuddy gara sa voiture en mordant sur le trottoir.  
House cala sa moto sur l'asphalte.

La jeune femme sortit de son véhicule. Nez à nez avec lui. Enfin.  
10 jours qu'il rêvait du moment où il la retrouverait. Et il était incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.  
Ils se regardaient simplement dans les yeux. La colère de l'un et de l'autre avait été totalement oubliée. Il avait suffit d'un regard pour effacer la rancœur qui les habitait.  
Un silence insoutenable s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy le brise d'un murmure :

« Bon dieu... Où étiez-vous ? »  
« Je... »

Il n'avait pas d'explication. Aucun argument ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que les yeux baignés de larmes de la jeune femme ne l'obligent à dire :

« Je n'ai pas détruit votre bonheur... Vous n'étiez pas heureuse avec Lucas. »  
« Parce que vous croyez que vous m'avez rendue heureuse ces 10 derniers jours ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai enduré ? Bordel, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de vous tirer ? Pourquoi vous... »

Il la fit taire de deux doigts sur sa bouche. Un clocher résonna dans la nuit noire.

« Il est minuit, Cuddy. Un peu plus et on entamait le onzième jour. »

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son menton et approcha doucement son visage du sien.  
Non, ça ne devait pas être aussi simple...  
On n'efface pas 10 jours de tourmente en un baiser...  
Elle le repoussa et s'appuya contre sa voiture. Il baissa la tête et l'imita. Elle se décala.

« Ce n'est pas en m'embrassant que vous vous ferez pardonner. »

Il soupira. De longs instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ose tourner la tête vers elle. Elle pleurait. Insidieusement. Mais elle pleurait. Il la serra contre lui et elle se laissa faire.

« Vous m'avez manqué... » murmura-t-il.

Son souffle la fit frissonner. A quoi bon lui en vouloir ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui. Pourquoi faire compliqué alors qu'on peut faire simple ? Au diable sa peine et sa colère. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Ce fut fort. Violent. Intense. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle souffla au creux de son oreille :

« 10 jours, et pas un de plus. »

**THE END**

* * *

Aaaaah, je vous l'avoue, j'adore The L Word ! Mais pas de quoi écrire, non...  
Bon week end, 'love you all !


End file.
